Finding Love
by musicismylife87
Summary: Hermione goes to the Burrow for the summer before here seventh year, she endures hardships along the way and suffers from loss, but still love blossoms between her and one of the Weasly boys. Pairings HermioneGeorge, Ron Luna, HarryGinny.
1. Chapter 1

Finding Love

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I cannot say that I own Harry Potter or any of the great characters in it...sigh...but I can say that I do own this plot...yay! So on with the fic!

**Chapter 1**

Hermione Granger laid in bed, she was back at her home, it was the summer before her seventh and final year at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and she was bored. While laying there she was deep in thought about past events and the ominous ones that were yet to take place in the near future. Right now in the wizarding world everything was in peril, dark wizards were running rampant. Carelessly she flipped her hair out of her eyes, no longer was it bushy and unruly. Instead it was now long, layered and in silky cascading wringlets that went half way down her back (with the help of a charm or two), and in addition to her hair being tamed she had filled out nicely in all the right places as well. Staring off into space, Hermione thought o her two best friends, Ron Weasly and Harry Potter the-boy-who-lived (as everyone would call him). She wondered what they were doing and if they were as bored as she was. Slowly climbing off of her bed, Hermione made her way to her desk in the corner of the room (which you could barely see beneath the books), and grabbed a couple pieces of blank parchment and a quill, decicing to send the boys a quick letter each. Thinking briefly on what to say she chewed on the tip of the quill, once satisfied on what she would write she hastily scribbled a note to each of the boys and sent them off with her new Tawny owl.

_'I wonder what they're up to?' _She thought to herself as she watched her owl named Mystic soar off into the skies and above the clouds.

_A few hours later..._

Hermione was reading a light tome in one of the chairs in her house's library when she heard the familiar _tap tap tap _of Mystic wanting inside so she could deliver her letter. Rising from where she was seated Hermione opened the window and let the owl inside petting her affectionately and cooing at her.

"That's my girl, could I have my letter please?" The owl realeased the letter into Hermione's waiting hands and gave her owner and affectionate nip before settling on a perch in the corner of the room.

Quickly opening the letter she read the contents that were written in Ron's sloppy handwriting. The letter said:

_' Dear Hermione,_

_Glad to hear from you, my summers been alright, boring for sure. Of course now that mom has the twins home it's been interesting, Harry's here now too, just arrived today. Mom would like for you to come over tomorrow too so you could spend the rest of the summer here. Oh and Harry, Ginny and all the rest say "hello and all". Hope to see you soon._

_With Love,_

_Ron and family'_

Hermione scanned over the letter once more just to be sure she never missed anything else, and once she was sure she had not she ran into the kitchen where her mother was finishing with the dinner dishes.

"MOM!" Jane Granger jumped at the sound of her daughter barging into the kitchen and shouting at the top of her lungs.

_'Something must be happenening.' _She thought amusedly to herself, turning to face her daughter as she flew into the kitchen, hair whipping violently behind her.

"Hermione dear, what's wrong?" Jane asks.

"Nothing is wrong mother, I just received an owl from Ron and Harry is all. They wanted for me to go to the Burrow tomorrow so I could spend the last month and a half of school holidays with them. Can I please?" Jane sighed knowing that there was no winning when it came to Hermione wanting to go to the Burrow. She didn't blame her either, from what she had heard from her daughter the Burrow was a rather interesting place to be.

"Go pack, we leave first thing in the morning dear for the Burrow." Hermione beamed from ear to ear and hugged her mother around the waist.

"Thanks mom! I'll send a reply right away too!" Rushing upstairs Hermione hastily, but neatly, packed her belongings into her trunk and sent off a reply to the Weasly family saying she would be there tomorrow around mid-morning. Climbing into bed she went to sleep with a smile gracing her lips and she dreamed sweet dreams about a certain redhead that would be there.

A/N :Oooh, who's Hermione dreaming about? I wonder...next chapter should be up soon...mind you I do work full-time also so there may be time gaps as well in between as well, who knows. Read and review...NO FLAMES  
!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Finding Love**

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Harry Potter...too bad though!

Morning came upon the Granger's residence quickly and Hermione was just finishing up getting ready to go to the Burrow. Excitement coursed through Hermione from head to toe as she put the finishing touches on the light makeup she wore, she applied a light brown eye shadow, a touch of mascara and then a very minimal coat of a shiny lip-gloss. Looking herself over in the mirror she was satisfied with her new appearance and bounded down the stairs, meeting her mom and dad at the doorway.

"Well Pumpkin ready to go?" Her father beamed at her, already knowing the answer. Hermione rolled her eyes at the nickname her father gave her when she was little.

"Of course dad, so let's go already, I can't wait to see everyone!" And with that she bolted out the door and into her parent's car, before she had the chance to climb into the backseat though her dad hollered from the door.

"What do you think you're doing climbing into the back of our car? Look around the side of the garage Pumpkin, there's a surprise waiting there for you." Hermione looked puzzled for a second but complied with what her father told her to do. Slowly she walked around the side of the garage and sitting in the shade was a new convertible in powder blue with the top down, ready to go.

Hermione's face lit up when she saw the car and looked back to her mom and dad who were standing nearby smiling at her.

"Seeing as you have had your license for well over a year now and you are a very responsible young woman...and witch, we decided that you should have your own means of transport. We won't always be able to drive you all over and magic around the non-magical isn't a wise choice as you've said before. So the car is yours, we'll follow you to the Burrow and you can keep the car with you for the summer there in case you kids want to go out and have some fun." Hermione's mouth dropped and her eyes went wide with glee, after the initial shock wore off she ran to her parents and hugged them.

"Thanks mom, thanks dad! This is so nice, I'll take the best care of my car ever, you'll see!"

"You're welcome pumpkin, hop in everything's loaded into the trunk and you're ready to go. So let's not be late." Dan Granger held the keys out in front of Hermione and she excitedly grasped them and rushed to the car climbing in and starting the engine for the first time listening to the car purr. Seeing her parents settle into their car and start their vehicle she put the car into drive and headed out the front gates of her yard.

**AT THE WEASLY HOUSEHOLD...**

"MOM!" Ron Weasly bounded down the creaky stairs of the Burrow his best friend Harry two steps behind him. Molly Weasly peaked her head around the corner of the entrance to the kitchen seeing what all the commotion was about.

"What is it Ronald? Why are you yelling for me?" Ron's ears tinged pink at the tips as his mother fixed him with a scrutinising look.

"When is Hermione going to get here? I thought she would have been here by now." Molly rolled her eyes at her son before speaking.

"Now Ron, you know for a fact that the Granger's were driving here. They more than likely will not be here until just before dinner time. Merlin, sometimes you just have to have a little more patience, she will be here soon." Harry who was standing quietly behind Ron chuckled.

"Yeah Ron"

"Have a little _patience_." A new set of voices chorused from the stairwell, Harry looked behind him to see the twins descending the stairs, hair tousled and pyjamas wrinkled like they had just gotten out of bed. But no sooner was that said when a car's horn honking could be heard. Everyone's heads perked up and they all ran to the window to see two cars pull up the long driveway to the house, one being a shiny new powder blue convertible with a young woman behind the steering wheel, and the other a car with two occupants.

"IT'S HERMIONE!!" Both Ron and Harry yelled in unison and quickly bolted out the door leading out into the yard from the kitchen stopping short at the sight before their eyes. There was Hermione in the drivers seat, sunglasses perched on her face, hair pulled back into a ponytail her hair cascading in soft wringlets half way down her back, smiling at her very best friends.

"Hi Ron! Hi Harry! How's your summer so far?" While Ron looked at his friend gobsmacked Harry chuckled and went to open the door for Hermione, once she was out of the car she pulled him into a bonecrushing hug that gave Mrs. Weasly a run for her money.

"Hey 'mione, great to see you! Summer's been good so far, and I'm sure it's going to get even better now that your finally here." Harry replied looking his frend once over and then peering back at Ron, who still had not wiped the look of shock off of his face. Hermione finally took notice of her other friends state and grinned walking up to him, her ruffled mini skirt billowing around her thighs as she walked up to him and gently closed his mouth for him.

"Nice to see you too Ronald. You **can **stop staring now you know." Shaking his head to clear all thoughts Ron looked back at his childhood friend and gave her a quick hug.

"Sorry, just didn't expect to see you so _changed_ this summer, not that it's a bad thing...just different. Good to see you, good to have the trio together. So who's car is this? It's nice." Ron grinned looking at the new car from one end to the other. Just then the rest of the Weasly can came rushing out of the house having heard that Hermione was there. Molly quickly enveloped Hermione into a vicelike hug, nearly knocking the wind from Hermione's lungs.

"Hermione dear, so good to see you again! Are you hungry? Oh I just bet that you are, you're getting skinny my girl, but no worries I'll see to that. Fred and George help Hermione get her things, oh and you too Ron. Harry go see if Hermione's family needs help with anything, will you dear?" Molly fixed a no-nonsense stare upon the boys in the yard and they quickly set to work on what they were told to do. Hermione went over to the car and Ron looked at her again waiting for an answer to his earlier question.

"Well, who's car is this 'mione?" Hermione rolled her eyes thinking about how very muggle Ron was acting at the moment.

"Honestly Ronald...the car is mine. My parents just gave it to me today and I get to keep it here with me, in case us kids want to go out and about and do some exploring, or shopping in Ginny's and my case. Why?" Ron grinned like a cheshire cat.

"No reason really, it's just a really nice vehicle is all. So when are you going to take us all for a drive?" Suddenly Ron's face dropped remembering how Hermione is with flying, "You _can _drive can't you, I mean better than you fly hope." Hermione gave a fake pout and smacked Ron in the arm.

"You prat, of coure I can, I do have my liscence you know." Behind them they heard the twins grunt in displeasure and string some curses together in unison.

"Bloody hell Hermione, how do you get this bleeding thing open? It's locked!" George grunted as he once again tried to get the trunk open. Hermione dangled the keys in front of his nose and smirked in a playful manner.

"You know George, for being one half of the infamous Weasly twins I thought you of all people would know you need keys to get into the trunk of a vehicle, I guess you'll just have to step aside for the know-it-all-Granger." At first George thought he was imagining Hermione flirting with him, but as he stepped aside and watched her bend over in her mini skirt to unlock the trunk of the car and she showed a little more of the back of her thighs than she normally would he knew she wasn't. And as he was checking out her appearance she looked back over her shoulder and grinned at him.

"And what praytell are you looking at Mr. Weasly? Do you find _**something **_interesting?" Shaking his head and giving the famous Weasly twins grin, he raised his eyebrows at her and smirked.

"Of course not 'mione. Why would there ever be? Now step aside dear maiden and I shall fetch your belongings and whisk them away to your chambers and awake the slumbering, and highly dangerous red-headed female dragon of the household. And when she goes to hex my bollocks off I shall pin the blame on you saying that you made me do it." And with an overlydramatic bow he grabbed her trunk and Fred and Ron grabbed the rest and ran into the house, leaving a pink faced Hermione behind. Moments later when Hermione's parents and Harry came and stood by her, they all heard an angry bellow and a flash of bright blue light come from an upstairs window. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and cringed.

"Bet he felt that one, come on 'mione let's all go in." Harry laughed and shook his head and started up to the house, looking back at Hermione expectantly.

"Go on without me Harry, I'll be right in. Are you coming in mom and dad?" The Granger's stopped chuckling at the earlier antics of the household and looked at their daughter.

"No, I think we'll be getting going now Pumpkin, your mother and I have to get ready for the dentistry conference we have to go to next week. So his will be good-bye until later, we'll see you off at King's Cross like we always do. Behave, and do what Mr And Mrs Weasly ask you to. We love you. Behave with the car too, no off roading or any of the such." And with that all said Dan gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead and Jane gave Hermione a hug and kiss as well and said her goodbyes quickly, sniffling as she did so. Hermione watched as here parents climbed into their car and waved one last time as they pulled out of the Burrow's front yard, turning she went inside of the Burrow where there was a little surprise she was unaware of.

A/N: OMG I finally got chapter and done with...writer's block sucks. I hope you all enjoyed and now I just have to go and plot what is going to be in chapter 3...insert evil laughter


	3. Chapter 3

**Finding Love**

Chapter 3

As Hermione stepped through the threshold of the Weasley's kitchen, she was caught off gaurd as a cacophony of Fred and George's fireworks went off. The kitchen was illuminated in red, silver and gold sparks that were like the Gryffindor colors, but that wasn't the end of the 'surprise'. As soon as it seemed that the raucous was over a strange greenish-purple potion tipped over from where it had been strategically placed and poured all over Hermione, wiping the goop from off of her face she looked up to see the twins holding up a wizards camera and grinning like mad. George rushed over to Hermione and threw his arms around her in a hug and planted a big kiss on her cheek while Fred snapped a photograph of the scene before him as everyone else came barrelling into the kitchen to see what all the commotion was all about. Hermione was mad, correction she was _**beyond **_mad...she was pissed right off! And to be on the bad side of Hermione Jane Granger was never a good thing, revenge and Hermione were two things neither muggle nor wizard for that matter wanted combined. The red-headed twin standing there with his arms wrapped around laughed uncontrollably, tears nearly streaming down his cheeks. Harry, Ron and Ginny who came into the kitchen to see what was happening had to cover their mouths and bite down on their bottom lips to keep from laughing at the angry tick that was going at top speed on Hermione's left eyebrow and the shocked look that marred her features. The potion that had landed atop Hermione's head had not caused her to sprout wings, or boils or anything terrible, instead it gave her an entirely new 'look'. Instead of silky chocolate brown waves/winglets' she now had poker straight hair that was platinum blonde, her chest instead of being a normal moderate size for a young woman her age was now _**very **_voluptuous in size and rather perkier than usual. Her eyes instead of a warm chocolate/honey brown are now an icy aqua blue color, her lips were fuller, her waistline a slight bit smaller before with curvier hips and a rounder (not overly larger) bottom. To say she looked different would be an understatement; she was of course unaware of her appearance changes, so it took the will of everyone to keep theirs mouths shut until she noticed. With a flick of her wand she had the potion removed from her clothes and off of any other place it was on and she shoved George away from herself roughly. Within a second after she did so, she rounded on the twins her eyes flashing violently and the air crackled with electricity...she was pissed no doubt about that.

"_**GEORGE FREDERICK WEASLEY! FREDERICK ARTHUR WEASLEY! WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT!? I'M BARELY HERE AT YOUR HOME TO VISIT AND YOU AMBUSH ME AT THE DOORWAY!? ARE YOU FUCKED IN THE HEAD!? YOU'VE DONE SOME NASTY THINGS BUT THIS...THIS TAKES THE CAKE! I AM SO MAD AT YOU RIGHT NOW, URGH, I COULD HEX YOU WITH THE WORST HEXES I KNOW AND AM CAPABLE OF AND IT STILL WOULDN'T MAKE A DIFFERENCE!! YOU TWO ARE THE WORST!!**_" As Hermione continued on with her tirade Ron, Harry and Ginny all shared knowing glances that said '_if she's mad now I'd hate to be around when she notices her new look'. _Fred and George shared a goofy grin between themselves as they listened to the girl before them holler and reprimand their misbehaviours of the day. And before Hermione could utter another word Fred and George rushed her and flipped her over their shoulders leaving her to futilely beat on their backs screaming and hollering for them to put her down, with Harry, Ron and Ginny bounding up the stairs behind them in hot pursuit not wanting to miss a single moment of the action unfolding. This was the most amusement they've had since the twins left Hogwarts.

"**FRED, GEORGE PUT ME DOWN THIS-**"Before she could finish her sentence though the twins unceremoniously plopped her back on her feet and spun her around to face the bathroom mirror to behold her "improvements". It took a minute for the shock to wear off and it took another minute before the entire Weasley household could hear a strangled scream and the shuffling footsteps of the bystanders prying Hermione off of the twins as she tried to strangle them with her bare hands.

"**I WILL KILL YOU!!!!**" With a feral growl Hermione struggled against Ron, Harry and Ginny's hold on her, trying to get at the smirking red-head twins who just stood there making suggestive looks at her in good nature.

"Now Hermione-"Started Fred.

"You know we only tried" George continued.

"To make some minor changes" Fred picked up where George just left off.

"To your already _stunning _and rather _attractive _features!" George finished his and Fred's sentence and winked at Hermione, who even though furious turned a deep scarlet (which gave Ron a run for his money) at the compliment.

"BUT I'M NOT ME!!" Hermione whined like a little child that never got her way and stuck out her lips in a pout.

"Ah but you are you per say, you just look very different" George pointed out with a smirk.

"No...no I'm not, when will it end? _Please tell me it will end..._" Hermione gave the twins the puppy dog eyes and batted her eyelashes and awaited the twins answer.

A/N: Okay I know this chapter is a little shorter but I wasn't sure how I was going to compile this chap and what was really going to happen. Hopefully you like it and I'm sure the next chapter will be longer!! Thanks to all those who reviewed and added this list to their alerts, it means a lot!! Later days

Miko-Kagome


	4. Chapter 4

Finding Love

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: sighs Once again I have to admit that the plot is mine but all characters and locations and such all belong to J.K Rowling...lucky lady...

As Hermione stared down the twins pouting and giving the puppy eyes, they squirmed uncomfortably, shifting from one foot to the other, looking at one another occasionally.

"Well, you see Hermione..." Started Fred.

"The thing is...we never..." George filled in now for his twin.

"Exactly...worked out...all of..." Fred trailed off momentarily.

"The kinks...exactly...you see." George finished rather lamely avoiding Hermione's unwaivering glare at all costs. An angry twitch started again above Hermione's eyebrow and her nostrils flared in anger.

"YOU NEVER WORKED OUT ALL OF THE KINKS!? ARE YOU BARMY!? OH NEVER MIND I ASKED THAT ONE!!!" The twins looked to one another a worried look in thier eyes. They never thought Hermione would get _this_ mad, it was a known fact she'd be mad, but as the saying goes, if looks could kill...they'd be six feet under by now.

Hermione by this point was so angry she had tears forming in eyes, quickly she dashed them away and took a shaky breath in and let a shuddering breath out trying to get her emotions in check. Ginny quickly wrapped a comforting arm around her closest friends shoulders and shot her brothers a dissaproving look. Harry and Ron were in the meanwhile trying to back away slowly before they wound up getting too involved in the whole situation. In their opinions the situation was interesting...funny even but they dared not say that aloud at te moment...later on in life they would all look back on this day and laugh. But not today...definitely not today, that would be a _**bad idea.**_ Ginny meanwhile was still trying to calm Hermione down, she was now sniffling and trying not to cry, with venom in her voice Ginny spoke.

_**"You two had better come up with a solution to this mess...and it better be SOON!"**_ Now most days Ginny thought the twins jokes were a great thing, but when it came down to her best friend and her feelings, that was another thing.

"We're REALLY sorry Hermione..." Fred apologized.

"Yeah, we didn't know it would bother you this much, it was only meant to be a harmless joke, so like Fred said...we're sorry...will you ever forgive us?" George finished and looked to Hermione who had just then settled down. Just then Hermione gave a sigh and started to laugh, tears streaking down her cheeks and chin from laughing so hard. Everyone that was around her looked to one another puzzled. Gasping for breath Hermione held her sides and looked up a wide smile gracing her features, she looked stunning to say the least. The twins, Harry, Ron and Ginny all looked at her concerned.

"Umm, Hermione love, you alright there? You're scaring us dear..." Ginny questioned her friend. Controlling her laughter finally Hermione looked to them all.

"You are all so daft, I wasn't ever upset, why should I be? By the way Fred and George, that potion that fell on me is a dud...all it did was take the glamour charm I had placed on myself off..." Everyone looked shocked, their jaws all hanging open and their eyes looked like saucers.

"Hermione what **are** you talking about? What glamour charm? Are you really sure that you are alright, that potion didn't didn't alter your mind or anything did it? Because I do not ever remember you ever looking like this...I would remember that sort of thing." Ron finally opened his mouth to say something, only to make himself sound really dumb in the process. Hermione shook her head, only Ron would come up with something like that to say.

"Well Ronald, for your information, this is how I really do look...not the way you remember me looking. Because all the years you've known me I've had a glamour charm disguising how I really appear. You see when I was younger I used to be stereotyped against because of my good looks, everyone thought I shouldn't be both beautiful and smart at the same time. To them that would be nearly impossible to achieve so I was always bullied, so when I received my letter to attend Hogwarts, I needed a disguise, so that wouldn't happen again. And so after I got all my supplies for first year I looked up charms to hide my true appearance, and once I borded the train, I slipped into the loo and did the glamour charm, and hid my true self. Ever since then I looked how you remember me." Everyone in the room looked dumbfounded and a little surprised, that is until the twins gave a whoop of joy.

"Well that's bloody brilliant Hermione! So does that mean that Gred and I are off the hook now?" George gave Hermione a pouty look and batted his eyelashes at her in a way of begging forgiveness. Shaking her head in a yes the twins swarmed her and gave her a group hug before grabbing her from either side and carted her down the stairs on each of their shoulders singing off key. This was going to be an interesting summer...

A/N: OMG!! Look at that I finally updated...took me long enough hey? Anyways let me know what you think and hopefully I can get another chapter up sooner than this time.

Miko-Kagome


End file.
